


enough

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining Allura (Voltron), allura makes her move, the blue lion is used as a make out spot for horny teenagers and she's not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: allura is tired of dancing around her feelings.





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> You are enough  
> These little words, somehow they’re changing us  
> You are enough  
> So we let our shadows fall away like dust  
> you are enough- sleeping at last

Blue became a haven for the pair of them. She was somewhere the two of them were familiar with- some place safe and quiet. Lance had been so happy when she first invited him back into the hangar.

“Well she won’t stop pestering me about seeing you. She misses you quite a bit, you know.” Allura had assured him, when doubt had shrouded over him and he had insisted Blue preferred her. 

Now, they met in her cockpit often, enjoying one another’s company without the threat of an intergalactic war looming over them. Allura liked these nights, when he settled into the pilot’s seat, his eyes alight with happiness. She tucked herself against the control panel, knees drawn to her chest. They would sit together for ages, just talking about anything that came to mind. 

It was during these moments that Allura was forced to address her growing feelings for him. Loving Lance was not something she was afraid of anymore. Telling him how she felt, however-

“You okay?”

Allura looks up, eyes fluttering before focusing on Lance. He was sitting up tall in Blue’s seat, looking down at Allura with a curious expression on his face. 

“I’m alright, I was just lost in thought for a moment.” 

“Oh, anything serious?” He tilted his head just so, smiling comfortingly. 

There was a tightness in her chest that grew tenfold when he looked at her like that. How could one be so kind, she wonders. 

“Yes, actually.” she admits. “Very serious.”

He says nothing, just waits patiently for her to elaborate. 

She’s distracted again, though, finding herself watching his lips, how the corners curled up as he took notice at where her gaze had landed. She watched with interest as his cheeks bloomed vibrantly with color. 

“Allura?”

She pushed herself to her feet, a surge of bravery urging her forward. Her hand rests on his chest and she leans forward. They had danced around this attraction for far too long, she decides. 

Her lips brush over his, just a quick, soft press of skin to skin. It’s enough to send ripples of electricity throughout her body, enough for her to know she wants more. She feels his hand curl over her shoulder and he holds her in place. It’s not a push but the effect is there and whatever Allura had hoped to say died in her throat. 

“Please don’t.” He says it with a soft urgency, his voice throaty. His eyes dart away from her, looking everywhere around the room but her. “Don’t do it unless you really mean it.”

And oh- how that makes her heart ache. Allura stills herself above him, hand still pressed against his chest. She can feel his heart against her hand, thrumming loudly. She says nothing for a moment and Lance interprets this as a rejection. He goes to stand, chin still tilted down, eyes still finding anything but her to focus on. 

“Oh, Lance.” Her hand slides up his chest and curves around his cheek, thumb brushing the lobe of his odd ears. 

She can hear the breathe catch in his throat, his pupils blown wide as they finally regard her. She makes her decision in that moment. She moves quickly, with purpose, all hesitance gone. Allura settles herself gracefully into his lap, legs settling on either side of his hips. Her fingers rise to brush through his hair. 

“I mean it.” 

That’s all it takes. 

Lance surges into her with a desperate ferocity she is quick to reciprocate. His mouth slants heavily over hers, a bit sloppy and hard but she can hardly focus on anything but how warm he is against her, how right this feels. One of his hands fists the back of her uniform, the other tangling into her hair, anchoring her against him. 

Her own hands wander far more than his, curling at the hem of his shirt. He gasps into her mouth when fingers glide over his stomach to his chest, drawing unrecognizable patterns into his skin. Her fingernails scrape gently at his collarbone. 

Her hips roll experimentally against him and he makes an appreciative noise into her mouth. His hands lower and grip onto her hips. 

“Allura.” he all but moans when they part, his chest heaving. 

Her forehead lowers and presses to his, her mouth open as she pants out a soft laugh. Their breath mingles together. They’re flushed and panting

“I, uh, wow.” He murmurs, voice shaking just slightly. 

Allura laughs again, tilting her head just so to place a fleeting kiss on his mouth. 

“I’d, uh, love to pick this up again but maybe- um? We could slow it down? Not that I’m complaining, like at all because I’m one hundred percent on board with- you know. This. ” His hands squeeze at her waist. “I just want to take you on a real date, outside of Blue and away from any Paladin or Voltron stuff. Would that be okay?”

He’s shy now, which amuses her. Just a moment ago his tongue had been in her mouth and now he was bumbling around asking her on a proper date. 

Allura hums thoughtfully. “I think a date sounds wonderful.” 

“Really?” He’s beaming now, cheeks rosy and dimples more prominent than ever. 

“Yes, of course, Lance.” She assures him, grinning right back at him. 

Lance brought her into an almost crushing embrace before peppering kisses all over her face. Allura giggled, squirming happily in the hold. Lance came to a sudden halt. 

“Okay but seriously, we should stop before, um-” His cheeks filled with color again and Allura’s brows rose. 

“Oh!” She yelped, scrambling off of him. 

He crossed his legs immediately, sheepishly looking back up at her. Allura bit back more laughter. 

“Well, I’ll go then.” She turns to leave, but hesitates at the doorway. She steps back abruptly and presses a kiss to his cheek. “To be continued, yes?” She asks, smiling before turning away and leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He watched her go, eyes soft and filled with reverence for her. When the door shut behind her, he exhaled heavily and relaxed into Blue’s seat. 

“Yeah, to be continued, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I don't know what this was but here.


End file.
